


The Pain Gives Me Clarity

by notthehighkingedmund



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 13:46:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6987484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notthehighkingedmund/pseuds/notthehighkingedmund
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random poem from JD's point of view</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pain Gives Me Clarity

Pain. It was a constant.  
Physical, mental - it didn't matter.  
Pain was pain.  
And it provided clarity.

A push becomes a shove,  
A voice becomes a fist.  
A body becomes a painting of bruises and scars.  
And it provided clarity.

Words that cut like knives,  
Ice that stung the brain.  
A mind that breaks and breaks.  
And it provided clarity.

A girl that gave attention.  
A love that gave a life.  
A fight that hurt like hell.  
And it provided clarity.

Lives lost were of no matter,  
Until that life was hers.  
Unclear mind, seeing what it wanted.  
And it provided clarity.

Mindless people that lived to hurt.  
No more reason to live.  
The girl fights. More pushing.  
Monster.  
Stop.  
Deserve to die.  
Love.  
Pain.

And it provided clarity.


End file.
